


The Half-breed

by KisaTM



Series: Familiar Bonds [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Coffee, Kakuja!Kaneki - Freeform, M/M, Stuffed polar bear, Triplets, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited continuation of "I'm not Crazy! These are my Friends!". It picks up almost two years from where the last story ended. What has been Kaneki doing? How are the triplets? And will Hide stop being a deadbeat dad? Find out in this tale of stuffed animals, misunderstandings, and everyone's favorite fluff! </p>
<p>(Warning: I am incredibly busy and this story will not be posted as fast as I normally produce chapters. You have been warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets begin

He sat there looking over the reports and photos, with a slight smile. Long were the days he wished to hold them in his arms and reunite with their mother. His three little boys. But, alas that was a fleeting desire. His father would surely kill all of them if he knew and he spent a lot of money just to keep the doctors quiet. In hindsight, he should have made up the story himself for the reports, the idea of self-impregnation was a bit far-fetched only ignorance supporting the claim. He thought it would be easier on everyone if the doctors wrote up it was some random stray as the father.

Whatever the case, the love of his life, was safe and his children healthy. That is all he ever wanted for them. He just hoped they understood, that his absence was out of love and kindness, not betrayal. After all his love pushed him away at times they could of had a rather calm domestic life away from the city's politics.

He put the latest photo of the four on the mahogany desk and took a sip of his black coffee. He winced a bit as its heat burned his tongue.

"Wow, I should have scrubbed that machine... How do you burn Folgers anyway?"


	2. Just another day

"Haise get down!" Urie had gotten himself in an argument with the half-ghoul, that refused to get off the newly acquired refrigerator that it suddenly decided that was it's property now. It hissed and snapped at Urie as he swung his new metal bat at the ghoul. 

"Auugh! It's been almost two years! And you're still pulling this shit!"

"Jooo fah!" The ghoul barked catching the bat and forcing it out of Urie's hands.

"Oh, no don't you dare!" Urie yelled at the ghoul who was now looking back and forth between the bat and five hundred thousand yen fridge. The ghoul paused and stared him dead in the eye. It almost looked like it was going to try smashing the brand new appliance with the metal bat, before it threw it out the newly replaced kitchen window. "You fucking bastard!"

The ghoul started laughing at Urie as he freaked out over the broken glass. The ghoul then jumped, almost knocking the fridge over, onto the island and out into the hall. Urie chasing after it still in a rage. Soon though the purple haired investigator gave up exhausted from running around the house all morning.

The ghoul then managed to get outside still full of endless energy, the the Quinx could never understand.

"Oh, hey Haise." Mutsuki said out in the garden. He had one of the triplets with him and it was watching him water the snapdragons and bleeding hearts.

"Mah mah!" The little black haired ghoul squeaked out and climbed onto it's parent. The larger ghoul sat down and returned the hug, as the baby chewed on it's thin white tie.

"I see Sakio got you to wear your new outfit." Mutsuki remarked with a soft smile. The ghoul was wearing a black dress shirt and pin stripped pants with a pair of black dress shoes. Arima had picked it out as casual wear for the ghoul. The scientists at Cochlea wanted to see how well the ghoul did in a public setting. It's attitude towards strangers has calmed from aggressive to much more friendly interactions... As long as the triplets were no around it. "You look good."

"Moo-su-he, gud." The ghoul smiled waging it's kagune in approval. "Sue-wee, #^$*^* %*^ *(^# ^ (* A-mirrorah?"

"Uh? Thats, nice. I guess." Mutuski said not understanding what the ghoul rambled off. Over the past year and a half, the ghoul had improved communication with the Quinx. But, that's when it tried to focus and remember the Japanese it was taught. Other times the ghoul would speak in a mixture of English song phrases, German commands, or it's own weird language. Mostly though, a casual conversation was still a goal that neither party could fully reach.

"Mah, see Swee Swee." The tiny ghoul said after spiting out the white, now soaking, silk fabric. "Amy!"

"Oh, yes." Mutsuki nodded. "Arima is going to pick you up this afternoon. Suki is sick. So it will just be Arima and Ui, with you today."

The triplets had became quite the little translators for their parent. When the Quinx don't quite understand what the ghoul said, one of more of the triplets would re-ask questions in a simple form in Japanese. They also began calling Arima, Amy and would call Urie, Cookie.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The humans still insisted on calling Kaneki, Haise. He gave up on correcting them. He had his little ones to worry about and his name wasn't that big of a deal. As the little ones became toddlers and began to be more active, names or speaking took a back-seat to their safety. They would run around the day and sleep for about four hours before being full of energy again.

Kaneki didn't mind much, he was happy that they were so active. He let them play from dusk till dawn if they wished. He just wanted to make sure that they were safe, happy, and healthy. If that means having them keep him awake till the sun rises.

The human that called herself, Sakio had woken him up that morning just when he had the chance to sleep. The little ones were gone playing outside with the other humans, he trusted that they wouldn't get hurt. When the blue haired female interrupted his nap, he became worried that something happened until she forced a black shirt over his head. Next things he knew he was wearing a completely new outfit other then his shorts and t-shirt and the female was brushing his hair.

When she was done, he abruptly shook his head and pulled out the hair clips she decided to add. She looked a bit upset when she left, his nest. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to lay back down on his bear and sleep for a few more hours. That is if that idiot purple haired human would stop swearing and being so loud. Of all the humans, he seemed to be the only one downstairs that just wanted to be so loud.

After failing to fall asleep again. He wandered out to see what the heck the human was yelling about now. There were more humans he didn't know walking around the place carrying big boxes into the kitchen and living room. He sat down and watched them sleepily, wishing they just stop being so loud. They didn't notice him for a bit until one younger male tripped over his Kagune.

He lifted the human back onto his feet with the appendaged, which the human became instantly afraid and began yelling for the angry oreo. Before he knew it, he dropped the human and was being chased with the metal object the purple gourd liked to hit him with when he wasn't looking. The other humans scattered as he jumped around the living room, then into the kitchen. He was able to disarm the human, before running upstairs and losing him by jumping out an open window into the garden.

He climbed down the side of the building and approached the shy green haired human and Hasu. They were playing with the plants and Hasu wanted attention.

The human commented on his outfit, well Hasu was looking for a place he could bite him. Kaneki ask if Arima and Suki were going to pick him up soon, since the humans don't normally try to dress him unless he was going somewhere. The human confirmed that he was.

Hasu gave up on trying to bite and returned to playing in the muddy flower bed. Kaneki then left to find his other two, trying to chase after the human called Shirazu. The human was moving things from the shed to the garden, and his little ones were trying to help. By help he means, clinging and pouncing on the human's ankles and making his life more difficult.  


As soon as they saw Kaneki, they lost interest in the human and tripped over themselves as they ran over to him. Uchū climbed onto his lap as his brother, Ran, climbed up his back. They started playing peek-a-boo, using Kaneki to hide their faces from each other.

"Thanks Sassan." The human smiled bringing out another stone flower pot. "The buggers there, seemed to be on a mission to make me trip!"

Kaneki just yawned and nodded as the two chased each other around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor fix for the fridge price!


	3. It was a pleasure

"Of course, immense progress has been done!" Glen said over the phone. "He's responding well to all trials we put him thru."

"And has it, ahem, you know?" Matsuri asked.

"W-well, uh, he still has those three and they are very young still." Glen stuttered. "It might be awhile before he... Can be stimulated into making more..."

"Doctor, you had asserted that this breed of ghoul could reproduce on it's own." Matsuri said firmly. "Judging by the progress it has made with synthetic food and control, it would be more valuable if it continued to produce. I would like to build up a decent unit to combat that threat from the twenty-second ward."

"Sir, their development is faster than a human child, but they shouldn't be on field yet!" Glen explained. "And think of the stress the Kakuja would go through! He can't be apart from it's offspring for too long and forcing it to create you an army would kill it!"

"Doctor Ivan Glen, I have more things to worry about than the feelings or well being of a half-breed, science experiment." Matsuri reminded. "You will have it produce until it's deceased and have the strongest out of them take it's place, until we have the force to completely contain the problem out on the streets. Their health is none of the CCG's problem, only their usefulness, and right now the only use that thing has for us is creating more dogs for our disposal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir... I... I understand." Glen sighed. "We'll start chemical treatments and ultrasounds right away."

"Good, I expect positive reports right away." Matsuri hummed and ended the call. "Have Ivan, put on close supervision and staff replaced. The slimy bastard is up to something."

"Sir."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Dammit to hell." Glen took another swing of whiskey and went through his cabinet. He retrieved a number and dialed it quickly. "Hello. Yes, may I speak with him? Yes, thank-you. It's very important."

"..."

"I fucked up." Glen held the phone between his shoulder and head, as he collected important documents. "We need to switch to plan C, Matsuri is starting to get suspicious."

"..?"

"Well, you know the whole story about self-reproduction... Well, you were right." He looked over fake ids and passports. "Yeah, I got the papers all ready... Yes, just pass him off under the exoctic animal and experimentaion export clause."

"..."

"Cathy, contact Sukiyamma." Glen quickly called the intercom. "We are switching to plan C. Have Nathan stop by my office to pick up the parcel from my desk before they get here."

"... Sure." Was her response as Glen went back to his phone. "Doctor."

"..."

"It was a pleasure working, for you sir." Glen finally sighed into the phone.

[Click]

"Bang!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a bit darker and shorter than intended... But necessary, or this story is just going to go in circles. I will still aim for sugary sweet!


	4. Seven kids, five mothers, one grandfather

"Here comes the plane! Neerooo!" Shirazu said trying to get Suchīru to eat some of the jellied substitute that the CCG had being feeding Haise. The three little ghouls still depended heavily on their parent, but it couldn't always be with them. So the Quinx got some cheap high chairs and started to slowly get the ghouls used to the food that the CCG provided them.

"Nugh!" The tiny white haired was not co-operating, turning it's head every time Shirazu put the spoon near it's face. It's bothers on the other hand... Well, Mizu fell asleep after the first three spoonfuls Sakio gave it. Mokuzai didn't wait for Mutsuki and started putting its hands in the food, effectively creating a mess, which Mutsuki was currently cleaning up.

"Come on, Suchīru, open for the train! Ah!" Shirazu tried again, with the ghoul refusing.

"Hmph, the little brat giving you trouble?" Urie huffed over his phone as he read a form on his favorite music sharing site. "Typical for it not listening... Being Haise's spawn and all..."

"You're just impatient." Shirazu scoffed back. "If you think of Haise like a big friendly dog, it's a thousand times easier to watch him... A big dog, that's also a monkey... and a gecko... But, also an adult human, that can disembowel you in a split second if he wanted..."

"Wow, you're really selling him..." Urie rolled his eyes and moved Shirazu out of the way before picking up the plastic baby spoon himself. "Eat, brat."

"Nugh, nugh!" The ghoul shook it's head.

"I said, eat." Urie said more forcefully. The ghoul looked at him then the spoon. "Eat it."

"Wa...Wa... WAHHH-!?" When the tiny ghoul began screaming, Urie stuck the spoon into it's mouth. He pulled the spoon away and this time the little ghoul opened it's mouth again finally wanting to eat the now cold substitute. "Ah!"

"See, stupid as a brick." Urie snorted, putting another spoonful in it's mouth. "Like mother, like son."

"Well, I could have got him to eat it eventually." Shirazu sighed and cracked opened a pop he fished out of the fridge. "Sakio... Mizu."

"Hum? What?" The blue haired girl barely glanced from her psp.

"His face is in his food..." Shirazu pointed the ghoul now making gurgling noises, face planted in the food dish on it's high chair.

"Opps!" Sakio paused her game and lifted the still sleeping ghoul's face out of it's food. After wiping it off she picked the ghoul up. "I'll take him to the living-room. I think he's too tired to eat right now..." 

She left with the ghoul, somehow balancing it and playing her game again as she made her way towards the living-room couch.

"Ah! Ha, ha, ha!" Suchīru began laughing.

"..." Urie was now covered in the pinkish-red paste as the ghoul apparently had thrown the shallow bowl at his face and stole the plastic spoon from his hand.

"Ookie! Icky!" Mokuzai clapped and giggled with it's brother.

"... Definitely Haise's spawn..." Urie grumbled as he got up and left the kitchen.

"Come, here." Shirazu picked up Suchīru. "You're done. Lets go find Mr. Pup, huh?"

"You too, Mokuzai." Mutsuki shook his head after he finished cleaning off the little ghoul. "Maybe that english show you like, Max and Rugby or something? Is on?"

"Ookie, icky!" The ghoul repeated as it was lifted out of its chair.

"Yes I saw, and Cookie is going to take a bath." Mutsuki mused carrying the ghoul to the living room and placed it on the quilt that was sprawled on the rug. He turned on the T.V. to the english channel that the little ghouls fell in love with and the overly expressive actors were sing some song about friendship. Mutsuki opted to sit down on the loveseat and read, well the ghoul was focused on the colourful actors.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The day was quite relaxed for the Quinx. They had no missions scheduled for the week, and other the one or two briefings at the office. Not much else had gone on. Haise did a pretty good job at tiering out the triplets before it left with Arima that morning. Even though, it looked more worn out by the time it had to leave.

Urie and Shirazu would spar sometimes. Already comfortable with their Kagunes, but still wanting to master the biological weapons. Suchīru, would watch them and some time try to join. Mostly though, the little ghoul would just manage to be a nuisance to Urie and gave Shirazu an opening. Which, usually led to Urie picking up the ghoul and placing it back in the playpen with the others.

Sakio normally would carry around Mizu, and claim to be helping the other Quinx. The ghoul loved to sleep and out of all the triplets was the easiest to watch. Most of the time it was found napping on top of Sakio's chest, well she was either passed out herself or playing on her psp. Other times the ghoul would watch T.V. with it's brothers, but was never active enough to chase them around the house.

Mutsuki mostly dealt with Mokuzai, who would drag one or more of the cardboard books out of Haise's room wanting to be read to. Urie couldn't be bothered, Shirazu was always chasing after Suchīru, and Sakio... Anyway, when Haise wasn't around the little ghoul grew more attached to Mutsuki and would follow him around most of the day if it could. The ghoul was highly curious about everything around it.

Though, when Haise returned, all of the triplets attention was on their parent. Mizu would even wake up if it was sleeping. They would climb onto the larger ghoul and ride on top of it, as it moved around the house. Mostly Haise looked like it was looking for a place to lay down. After an eventful morning, followed by working with Arima, made it extremely tired. The ghoul, after interacting with the triplets a little, wandered into it's room. After getting it's shoes off, the ghoul collapsed in front of it's polar bear and curled up falling asleep.

"Amy!" Suchīru, cheered running up to the investigator who just step in. Arima was just finishing his report when the ghoul grabbed his jacket. He tucked the file under his arm and picked the ghoul up.

"Evening Arima." Mutsuki bowed slightly after leaving his book. "Need anything?"

"... I need to talk with all of you." Arima said with a blank expression. "It' about Haise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There that's happier, I'm feeling less stressed/depressed today! Now I'm going to cry over chapter 53 and hope Centy will appear and wreck shit in chapter 54!


	5. Operation Queen Bee

"Operation Queen Bee." Matsuri addressed a large group of investigators wearing black outfits. This task force is nicknamed the CCG Crows. A force with no regard for human rights or the regulations that were created on how they deal with ghouls. They run on a completely different level, one without humanity or justice. They have one purpose. Get the job done. The means that they achieve their goals is trivial. They don't create reports, they erase them. The Crows are only known to the highest ranking members within the CCG. To the public eye, they do not exist. "Gentlemen, I do not want to repeat myself on how important this job is."

Matsuri turned on the large digital board behind him. There was a bunch of images that blew up onto the screen. Some were of doctor Glen's body, Haise, the triplets, and a few other people that were involved with the parties.

"As of fourteen hundred hours, Doctor Ivan Glen's body was discovered in his office from an apparent suicide. Autopsy of the body revealed that the good doctor was actually murdered. His staff within his office building were placed under arrest and integrated, except for an Mr. Nathaniel C. Williams. His where abouts are currently unknown." 

The screen then focused on Haise and the triplets. 

"Ghoul 475, codenamed Centipede, captured December 28 2014, was put under Doctor Glen's medical team at site 12. Centipede almost a year later produce three proxies, codenamed Black Tortoise, White Tiger, and Azure Dragon, date estimated to be October 31 2015. Reports from Doctor Glen's office stated the ghoul having the ability of self-reproduction and impregnated itself just before capture."

The screen filled up with documents and notes all signed by different sources.

"The concept well interesting, was later disproved by other medical teams the doctor was not involved with. Although, some reported possible connections to ghouls we apprehended in the past, none had a direct match to Centipede's proxies. Other reports suggested a connection to a possible human involvement, again with nothing solid to reject or confirm."

The files changed to different and hastily written reports. Some of which had blood on them.

"During Raid of the 20 Ward, several brave officers died at the hands of Centipede and other ghouls that had been reported to have built a large nest with in the ward. Reports of ghouls wearing red uniforms had over ran the raid, and left after Centipede was captured in V14. We do not know if these ghouls were working with the 20 Ward nest or was a deliberate attack from organized ghouls from a different ward. All other ghouls captured had killed themselves in containment."

A blacked out image with a question mark appeared.

"We feel the ghouls of the 20 Ward, the ones that were in red uniforms, Ivan Glen, and his team, are connected somehow. We pinpointed that their connection to each other comes from one individual. Who this person or ghoul is, they have cost the lives of many investigators, leaked sensitive information, and has cost our country millions in damages. We suspect it was for the detained Kakuja, Centipede. Which means this bastard has some kind of special connection to Centipede and its proxies. Whether they be the cause of the proxies creation, or simply have a strong personal connection with Centipede and wish to see it unharmed."

The screen created a diagram of all previously displayed items with lines connecting them.

"Do to past investigations on other officers and parts of our organization, it was determined that this individual may have their hands deeper within this then we thought. So we have decided that special task force 7-35 will re-capture Centipede and it's proxies as site 33-4. All other tenants are now considered enemies of the CCG and can either be detained... Or removed if they retaliate. Site director and supervisor Akira Mado, has already been placed in questioning."

The screen opened a video feed of Akira in a orange jumpsuit and handcuffed onto a metal chair. Her hair messy, bruised, and looked like she hasn't slept in days.

"I-I told you fuckers... I don't know anything!" She yelled. "I was just following orders!"

"What orders were they?" A uniformed officer asked off screen. "Who gave you them? Who are you working for?"

"You bastards! For the last time, I was following what the CCG's ordered!" She pleaded.

The video closed.

"With the death of Ivan Glen, the involvement of his staff and the likelihood that multiple levels of our organization has be compromised by this individual, we have decided to try smoking them out. Given the lengths they went through to protect Centipede and its proxies, we are going to hit them where it hurts. Once captured, a fake news report will air about a program where ghouls will be bred within the CCG to create an army to clean the streets of Tokyo. We will mention that subject Centipede will create the first genetically modified ghouls just for this purpose. We will give out false information, based on the reports retrieved from Ivan Glen's office. Once whoever is this person realizes that Centipede and its proxies are in danger, and none of their connections protected them... We will apprehend this fucker, once and for all!"

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Come on, Shirazu!" Sakio groaned, her arms tired of holding the bags of baby supplies. "It's just a car seat!"

"Yeah, a car seat and a baby ghoul." Shirazu said back. "Do I look like someone who regularly has done this?! Finally... There. Okay hand me the bags."

"Haise!" Urie yelled dragging the ghoul by it's leash towards the van. "You can sleep in the van! No, we are not going back inside!"

"Nyuuu... waaa... Oo-nay fuuughuuuu!" The ghoul flopped onto the gravel path. It really didn't want to go anywhere.

"Hurry up Urie." Mutsuki called him over putting the last bag in the back of the vehicle.

"Auggh!" Urie lifted the surprisingly heavy ghoul up and onto his back. "I'm trying!"

He eventually got the ghoul into the back of the van, before cracking his back and getting behind the wheel. Mutsuki sat in the passenger seat beside him and Sakio sat in the back with the triplets. Shirazu got on to his motor-cycle.

"Okay everyone, got your masks?" Urie asked adjusting his.

"Yep." Sakio confirmed and Shirazu gave him a thumbs up from his bike.

"Good, let's move." Urie nodded and pulled out of the drive way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers, everywhere!


	6. Till dawn

High above the city lights three helicopters searched the roofs and streets. Residents of the sixth, eighth, and twentieth wards were cautioned to stay inside well the CCG searched for the escaped ghouls. Army trucks and units pass through alleys and dim streets.

"Target 475 and proxies, heading towards ward 22 in an unmarked vehicle over." The radio crackled and the helicopters changed direction.

The black vehicle in question sped down a highway by a park. After following the vehicle for a few minutes and it not responding to requests to pull over, the back tires were shot at. Once the back right tire was struck, the vehicle lost control and spun out on the road. It eventually slammed into a street light and a barrier before flipping over into a public baseball field and the gas tank exploding.

After it was deemed safe, a few investigators approached the flaming wreckage. Knowing full well that to ghouls, it was a minor scratch. The readied their guns as they kicked open the side door.

"Son of bitch..." One of the investigators grumbled.

Inside were three burned child seats, and charred stuffed animals. A now flaming ten foot tall polar bear plush was in the driver seat with a brick holding down the gas petal. The van was empty of life otherwise.

The investigators on scene searched the area, just to be sure that now one had been in the vehicle.

The sound of a motorcycle revved up on the road and someone with a white mask ripped past them. A few CCG armored cars and one of the helicopters began pursuit.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"I hope Shirazu is okay..." Mutsuki breathed as they ran down the darken allies. Mokuzai clinging to his side.

"He'll be fine." Urie responded holding Suchīru. "Guy's been on worse runs from the police before. He'll meet us up at the docks later."

"Sakio, you and Mizu alright?" Mutsuki looked back. The girl was lagging behind and looked like she was going to collapse.

"I-I ah, o-okay... Huh?!" Suddenly the larger ghoul, who was confused and following behind them, picked her and the little ghoul up in it's Kagune. It put her on it's back, well the little ghoul crawled to cling on to it's chest. The ghoul then ran up beside Urie,   
with Sakio hanging on for her life.

"I guess Haise thinks you weren't" Mutsuki chuckled behind them. With their enhancements thanks to their surgeries, the Quinx could almost run as fast and jump as high as an average ghoul could. They made for the roof tops to gain more ground. The city lights giving a pale yellow glow from below.

"Damn, quick behind that air conditioner!" Sakio said suddenly and they hid behind the object. Above a blinding light and a swishing sound lingered over the roof, before moving on. "That was close..."

The group continued this game of hide and seek up on the roofs until they were forced to the ground again. The CCG seemed to be a bit off target and staying close to Tokyo's streets. They ran until they made it to the ship yard fence at the edge of the eighth ward.

"Through here." Urie helped Mutsuki and Sakio through a hole in the fence. Haise on the other hand simply jumped over the twelve foot barbed fence with ease. The looked passed one of the shipping containers to see the place crawling with Crows. "Shit. Arima said we need to wait till dawn, that's when they arrive..."

"Dawn is in two hours." Mutsuki whispered. "We should move towards the west port, now."

"Sakio, please keep listening for us." Urie nodded.

The group carefully ran from container to container as quietly as possible.

"Neah.. Muh... Waaa!" Suchīru began fussing and crying.

"Quiet him!" Sakio whisper yelled at Urie. "He's going to draw attention."

"I'm trying!" Urie whisper yelled back. "Hush, hush, Suchy. It's okay. Quiet now."

"WAAHAA! AHHH! AHH!" The little ghoul began howling and pushing Urie away.

"Oh, give him here." Mutsuki put Mokuzai, down and grabbed Suchīru. "♪ A long, long time ago in a valley below there were 4 little flowers living under a big old tree. ♪ 

♪ And they were blue (ba ba ba ba) and red (ba ba ba ba) and yellow (ba ba ba ba) and purple too ♪

♪ And they were blue (ba ba ba ba) and red (ba ba ba ba) and yellow (ba ba ba ba) and purple too ♪

♪ It was the middle of the afternoon and a really big cloud came along. It was raining, actually it was pouring and the little flowers got a little bit scared. The big old tree said "Don't be scared I'm here to protect you, just sing a song and you'll be right, mate. The storm will pass."♪

♪ And they were blue (ba ba ba ba) and red (ba ba ba ba) and yellow (ba ba ba ba) and purple too ♪

♪ And they were blue (ba ba ba ba) and red (ba ba ba ba) and yellow (ba ba ba ba) and purple too ♪

♪ So remember this, everyone, whenever a storm is around, just remember those 4 little flowers and how they sang a song and the storm pass. ♪

♪ And they were blue (ba ba ba ba) and red (ba ba ba ba) and yellow (ba ba ba ba) and purple too...♪"

The little ghoul calmed down well Mutsuki quietly sang to it, before it fell back asleep.

"How can you speak that much english?" Urie asked after Mutsuki was done and just rocking the ghoul.

"Unlike you, I actually watched them from time to time." Mutsuki rolled his eyes. "That song had played on the T.V. so many times recently I think it's ingrained in my mind."

"Where's Mokuzai and Haise?" Sakio asked noticing the ghouls were missing. They peered on the other side of the container to see them in plain view. Haise seemed focused on entertaining the baby ghoul, and probably didn't realize the threat it was in. "Haise!"

"Brelfik!" The ghoul barked out swaying it's Kagune behind it. Mokuzai chasing after it giggling quite loudly.

"Haise, herkommen!" The Qunix called beckoning the ghoul towards them. "Herkommen!"

"Over there!" A Crow shouted and the sound of boots rang through the hollow maze of containers.

"Stupid, fucking ghouls!" Urie growled running past the two and activating his Kagune. "You guys get out of here now!"

"Urie!" Mutsuki called out.

"I said get going!" Urie snapped at them forming a shield with his Kagune to block the Q bullets.

Mutsuki and Sakio ran behind him, picking up Mokuzai and dragging Haise along the way. The sound of more boots followed not too soon after.

"Shit." Mutsuki gritted his teeth and passed off Suchīru to Haise. "Sakio, hide them somewhere! I'll distract them."

"Mutsu-" She started.

"Go Sakio!" Mutsuki looked back at her with his eye activating. "We'll find you later!"

Mutsuki took down a different path.

"C-come on, Haise." Sakio pulled on the ghoul's leash the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Mutsuki sings is "Dancing Flowers" by the Wiggles. I have no clue what children listen to, but I know the Wiggles is a show some kids I cared for go nuts over.


	7. Bood ties

"Is the area secure?" Matsuri asked an investigator after he got out of the armored car. "Is that half-breed caught yet?"

"Sir, we have the place surrounded and a few of your... Operatives, have cornered two of the enemy." The investigator gave him a radio. "I think Black Hawk is after the rest. Target 475 and proxies are confirmed to be in the area."

"Excellent." Matsuri activated the radio. "Unit Black Hawk where is your location? Have you captured Centipede?"

"Sir, we had temporarily lost sight of the target, we are going to continue a swe-" The radio cut out.

"Black Hawk come in?" Matsuri tried to re-call the radio. "Black Hawk can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Black Hawk, can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?" A cheerful voice rang out from the device.

"Who the fuck are you?" Matsuri said pissed. "Where are my men."

"Language! Wow, has everyone in the CCG suddenly forgot their manners over three years?" The voice didn't lose it's happy tone. "Listen, honey-bun. You shouldn't bother worrying over trivial and useless things. Let sleeping dogs lie, or something?"

"Where. Are. My. Men." Matsuri gritted threw his teeth.

"There you go talking about trivial things again!" The voice was really pissing Matsuri off at this point. "Really, if it's that important to you, they are just having breakfast with us... Oh! How rude of me, would you like to join us? I could always feed a few more mouths. The table is always open."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are interfering with official CCG business." Matsuri growled into the radio. "If you do not cease and desist, we will remove you!"

"I'm sorry what was that? Kaneki! Stop it, I'm on the phone!" The voice appeared to be in a struggle with something. "Okay, okay, here you talk to him! They are going to be dead soon anyway!"

"What?"

"Kaneki you can't eat it! Here like this."

"Meeelaaak!" Something screeched over the device. "Kan-hee, hier."

"Mr. Matsuri Washuu." A man wearing a blue business suit and a Clown mask stood in front of him. All the other investigators that were around him, were gone and replaced with a bunch of Clown masked people.

"Clowns..." Matsuri grumbled. "I should have known, it was that little shit... Your leader has gotten himself in quite the predicament. I wonder if daddy, knows about this little incident? Nothing more then a single report to V and..."

"You forget how these businesses work, Mr. Washuu." The Clown chuckled. "Everyone is expendable and can easily replaced. V understands this as much as we do. Nothing is going to reach them, we are afraid. Shame that poor Mr. Arima, will have to take such responsibilities now. He's very much likes to study apex predators on field. But, I guess everyone will just have to compromise."

"Arima... He was in on this?" Matsuri glared. "It seems we were crawling with more snakes than I thought."

"Matsuri, your corruption is done." Another Clown said siting on top of a crate. He took off his mask and put on his glasses. "Starting today, the CCG will be reformed back to what it promised the Japanese government. A honest research center to help solve the cycle of violence created by ghouls and to police their behaviors."

"You think you can just waltz in at take the position?" Matsuri laughed. "The CCG has always had a member of Washuu clan in power. They will retaliate over this."

"Blood ties not longer matter in this case Matsuri." Arima smiled. "It took some time and internal work, but we gained enough information to present Tsuneyoshi Washuu, the evidence to have you step down. Dealing with malicious ghoul organizations are a crime, even a member of the Washuu cannot be forgive."

"So working with a bunch of Clowns will validate you?" Matsuri huffed. "Qute hypocritical of you."

"Oh, your mistaken Mr. Washuu." The blue suit Clown laughed. "This little incident isn't going to be reported or recorded. You used the Crows, that speaks enough on your intentions. Besides, our organization has no quarrel with your clan or the CCG. We are just mere entertainers... A bunch of Clowns. After this our involvement with the CCG will end... Mr. Sukiyamma?"

"!?"

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Washuu." The brown haired Clown mused as he pulled the knife out of Matsuri's abdomen.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The blue haired human led them through the maze of containers. Until she finally just brought them into an open container.

"Shh! Haise, stay here." She told Kaneki pushing him behind some boxes. "Don't come out till, I get back okay?"

"Say-yo, waayaruu wakasee?" Kaneki asked curling hiss Kagune around his squirming offspring. He was quite worried.

"Say say, go?" Uchū said looking up at her.

"I'll be back soon. But, you have to be quiet till then." The human insisted. "Please just wait and do come out until it's safe."

She left.

Kaneki was getting scared, now. They had a sudden car ride at night into an unfamiliar ward. He thought it was an odd time to go on a walk, definately since his little ones shouldn't be moved around so much at night if the humans continued to expect them not to be nocturnal. Though, the humans had done weird things before, so he just went along with it. Then they started running back into their home ward, now they were at a shipyard. The scenery was nice and there was a lot of places to explore. He somewhat wondered if the humans knew about the ghouls that lived there. He would like to visit Yamoto and maybe Rize, but they would have probably relocated by now.

He started noticing there were a lot of investigators around this time. If this was a raid, he definitely did not like that his little ones were being dragged along. But, the humans seemed to be avoiding the larger groups of investigators, so he just became confused on what was happening.

Now the humans he lived with had abandoned them in a steel container. He wasn't tied up. Was he finally free? Was this their way of saying goodbye? Definitely not the goodbye those sad movies the purple haired human would cry over when the other humans were gone. Though, living in a metal container isn't the plan he had in mind for a safe place for his offspring to be.

Kaneki resolved that if the human didn't come back like she said, he would find a better den somewhere safer. But, for now he'll just have to wait.

It was fairly quiet outside. Kaneki wondered if they humans left for good. He looked out from his hiding spot. A group of humans walked by wearing masks, but one stopped in front of the open container. It was a lean male with shaggy hair, the tips of wich were a blond colour. He was wearing a red checkered half mask over his eyes and a green suit. He looked directly at Kaneki and smiled.

"H-Hide..." Kaneki's eyes widened as he slowly stood up to full height.

"Yo, Kaneki." The person smiled. "Been awhile. Hasn't it?"

"Hide!" Kaneki tackled him in a hug. "Hide!"

"Hey, hey buddy." Hide patted his head. "Could you ease up on the hug a bit? It's getting hard to breathe."

"Hide, Hide!" Kaneki kept repeating that as he buried his head against Hide's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He could believe the man was still alive after all this time. He thought Hide died long ago. After the little one were born, he didn't think much on their father. "Hide!"

"Yes, that's the name." Hide chuckled when Kaneki looked up at him.

"Hide." Kanek shook his head and grabbed his hand. He brought him over to where they were hiding. He called out his little ones, who quickly reunited with him, but avoided Hide unsure of him.

"T-they are... beautiful." Hide gasped when he saw the triplets. "They look so much like you."

"Hide." Kaneki pointed at his eye. "Hide, eye."

"Hmm, why you look at that. They do have my eyes." Hide laughed picking up Uchū, who proved to be the bravest to approach him first. "Hi, little guy."

Uchū studied his face, before matching his smile and pulling on his mask. Suchīru, became jealous so after, and grabbed onto Hide's pant-leg wanting attention. Which, Hide obliged and picked him up in his other arm. Hasu, just continued to hide behind Kaneki's Kagune.

"Sir." A person in a suit and mask walked up to them. Hide put down the babies, who ran around their mother. The person handed him a radio.

"Black Hawk can you hear me?" The radio asked and Hide walked off talking back to it.

Kaneki wasn't in the mood to lose Hide again. So after getting his little ones to cling to him, he followed after him. The walked out to see a white yacht with a bunch of suited people standing around the docked ship. The humans he stayed with and care for him were standing fairly close to where they were.

"Haise... Uh, Kaneki, I guess." The shark toothed human waved him over. It looked like the green haired human was hurt, but other humans were helping them. "Mr. Nagachika, told us that you're his best friend from before the CCG caught you... Sorry, for... Ya know, treating you like a pet and everything...The CCG is quite clueless when it come to ghouls, it seems..."

"It seems Maman, understood everything that was going on." The blue hair female laughed. "It's cool how half-Kakujas have to become sane and relearn how to speak before they become full ones. I guess the one we used to have just didn't like talking much."

"Well, we were pulling off it's armor constantly." The sharky human snorted. "Not much to talk about. Hopefully he doesn't have too many hard feelings. Mr. Nagachika's organization said he and his family were going to be compensated and relocated to a better area if they need. How much money does he have anyway? He even promised to provide medical care for Haru, until she is cured of her ROS."

"Hide, Kaneki." Kaneki put his hand on his chest. "Kaneki, ha-happy. Hide, h-home."

"Rwarr!" His little one jumped of of him and started climbing on the male human.

"I guess they want to play." The female giggled, she picked up Hasu. "You should find Mr. Nagachika. You two mush have a lot to talk about. We'll watch them for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired. But the Ship is getting ready to set sail!  
> (I can re-launch a ship that has been out to sea since Hide and Kaneki first appeared back in 2012-2013 right?)


	8. Re-Cap

When everything was said and done, Hide and his reunited family boarded his yacht. Now that Musturi was out of the picture, Arima was going to take over Division II. Of course this wouldn't solve all of the CCG's major corruption issues, but it was a start. With the Clowns no longer being involved with the trivial matters of the CCG and the agreement over, the groups agreed to return to hostilities after a grace period. Though the organization helped immensely in exposing the corrupted Matsuri to the chairman, they were still a group that worked with and sheltered ghouls, other than other various law-breaking activities.

As for the Quinx, Hide promised to support Shirazu's sister Haru's medical expenses. He offered them a choice of continuing to work for the CCG or joining the Clowns. Sakio and Shirazu agreed to joining the Clowns, whereas Mutsuki and Urie decided to stay with the CCG. 

Shirazu's reasoning was to thank Hide for the medical support. Sakio wanted to join because she truly believe there were good ghouls out there and she was forced into the CCG anyways. Urie still had resentment towards many ghouls. Well, Mutsuki wasn't sure on trusting the shady organization filled with ghouls, which Hide understood.

Akira was promoted to Special Class and given a huge raise, after telling Arima off. Arima also was forced to watch Maris Stella, well Akira took an extended vacation. This was the day Arima cursed his cat allergies.

Other officers were rewarded and punished as depending on their involvement in the whole mess. Well, the CCG refocused on dealing with the Aogiri Tree, who were still proposing a huge threat on Tokyo.

After a few saddened goodbyes, the yacht and a few of the Clowns left the docks. The ship sailed into the pacific towards northern America, where Hide had a summer home somewhere in the boreal forests of Canada, large enough to keep his family at.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Hide, go why?" Kaneki asked the blond tipped man, once the little ones were sleeping in one of the yacht's rooms. They were sitting in the common room watching the sun rise over the ocean waves. "Sad..."

"Kaneki... I had to leave to keep you and the kids safe." Hide sighed, holding him close. "I would have given everything to run up to that house in the second ward, once I heard they were born too. But, at the time I was focused on running the Clowns and couldn't leave headquarters. We haven't been this active as a complete organization for years. So many loose ends had to be fixed and work need to be done I couldn't just abandon it, or our family would be in worse shape."

"Kaneki, sad." Kaneki repeated leaning into him. "Hide, go."

"I know, I missed you too." Hide smiled. "Please understand, I wanted a home where I could care for our family safely. V, is very picky about half-ghouls ruining their politics in Japan and connections around the world. They have very little regard for even those who are family members to those involved, too. But, luckily in Canada, they do not exist. Ghouls are so rare in the country still that, it's not profitable for them yet. With the Clowns now running things there we aim to keep any V activity out."

"C C G?" Kaneki looked up at him. He had no clue what was waiting for them in the new country, but he didn't want to be captured again. Once was enough.

"Don't worry." Hide laughed. "The CCG isn't there either. As I said, my Clowns are running things. Just recently convinced the government there, we are the best organization to be trusted on ghoul affairs. Which, allowed me to cut ties with V fully. We are both governmentally funded and funded through our other means. As long as we keep both records apart, we'll be fine."

"Food?" Kaneki thought, he didn't want them to starve either.

"Plenty. Human, ghoul, synthetic, whatever you want." Hide hummed. "I will provide whatever you or the kids want... I'm also going to enroll them in school, when the time comes. Nothing but the best for all of you. I promise."  
Kaneki laid across Hide's legs and sighed. A deep rumble quietly rose from him, as he dozed off. He was finally feeling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of explanations! Before a time skip of Fluffiness. For you, just for you. :)


	9. A wedding and party!

A few years past since they left Tokyo. Life had changed so much for the family, and they had moved to a near by town, as the babies grew into pre-teens.

Once Kaneki got comfortable enough speaking both english and his native japanese, his world opened up. He would sometimes regress to his confusing gibberish if he became excited or angry, but in all he was able to have conversations again. His habits, though still echoed an animalistic nature. Understandable since he was treated as an animal at the time he really needed to be reconditioned back into more... Human-like, behavior. He'd sometimes forget that humans are bipedal not quadrupeds, or they don't crawl on ceilings and walls. They definitely don't suddenly take off to catch whatever caught their eye, without warning. His Kagune was a bit of a problem. When he tried to keep it retracted, it was painful and he could feel it trying to escape his back. So, when he could he'd leave it out.

His Kagune was the biggest problem during the wedding Hide insisted they have. Kaneki couldn't control it and he wasn't quite able to hold a light conversation yet. But, it happened anyway. They originally planned for them both to be in suits, which changed to Kaneki looking at wedding dresses with a female servant at a store... That will keep their filthy traps shut if they didn't want to be dinner guests... Anyway, they found a dress he could fit and hide his Kagune adequately. Most of it wasn't the traditional white colour, rather a pale beige, with a little lace. The wire that would usually poof out the rump of the dress' skirt was removed as his Kagune did that well enough and it obviously annoyed him. Other then that the dress was very smooth and form fitting, with a heart-shaped pink sapphire crystal pulling up the beige top skirt up to reveal the white one underneath. The chest piece was designed to be closed, yet it exposed his shoulders and ended in a choker.

Hide on the other hand bought a cream three piece suit with a olive pinstripe waistcoat, with a pair of black and white dress shoes. His jacket was a very stylish single-breasted peaked lapel jacket, which had a black decorative Ace on the back. The trousers were straight-legged and wide, held with a dark green belt with a silver clasp that matched his silver pocket watch. His tie matched his waist coat and completed the look... Well, he wanted a top hat, but his servants strongly advised against it since he took three hours simply staring at jackets before requesting a custom one.

The Triplets wore little suits that matched Hide's colour wild scheme. Ran wore a black one. Hasu, a cream and beige one. Uchū, a green pinstripe with olive accents.

The occasion was a sight. Since the CCG have no authority in Canada. Arima, Akira, and Mutsuki came to the reception. Urie was dragged along with Mutsuki under the condition he could bring his quinque, which surprisingly looked like a metal baseball bat. A few other investigators attended, but were advised that killing any ghouls would end in punishments. Other than that, the venue was fairly pricey and they had professional chefs, both ghoul and human, serving the party. The ghoul food was kept away from the human, which no one told Urie until the end of the night when he questioned why there was so much bloody meat and the wine sucked.

Ghouls such as the Kirishimas, Hinami, Shuu's family, and Nishiki also attended. Although they insisted on wearing their masks and avoiding the CCG guests as much as possible. Even though, Akira got drunk and tried to pick up Shuu, who was both amused and confused by her quite rather forceful attempts at flirting. Yomoto even had a long conversation with Arima, who may or may not have dozed off.  


In short it was a very good night.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Can you reach it mom?" Ran called up to Kaneki who was in a tree trying to untangle the kite that was caught in it. The family was at the park to fly some kites and generally hang out. There was a pleasant breeze in for what had been a hot and muggy summer.

"Yes!" Kaneki called back. It would have been easier if his Kagune wasn't making his back itch like a flea infested dog. He climbed up the tree with no mind to the onlookers, when the kite was caught. There were gasps of amazement and a few people questioned how he could climb that fast or high. "There!"

He tossed the aeroplane shaped kite out in the wind and Ran reeled it in. Kaneki then climbed down, jumping to other trees, and receiving more gasps.

"Thanks, mom! You're awesome!" Ran beamed, before running off to play with his brothers.

"You, sir, are the craziest person I have ever met." A middle aged man said to Kaneki, after he put back on his glasses. He didn't interact much with the neighborhood. So he was a bit hesitant, before shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks?" Kaneki blushed, to him it was just a tree though.

"I bet your wife is almost tearing her hair out watching you." The man laughed. "I know I was quite nervous, when I saw you climb up that flimsy birch. You must be one partier, eh bud?"

"N-not really...I tell Hide to stop being stupid." Kaneki chuckled. "One time Hide said Hide can catch a fish with teeth. Hide almost drowned."

"Ah, yeah, the guys are going to be guys." The man bellowed. "I have a few friends that do shit all the time, once they start drink'n. Anyway, bud, the wife and I are throwing a neighborhood barbeque next thursday. You , and your family should stop by. Get the kids off your hands for a bit, eh?"

"A barbie Q?" Kaneki tested the word out, it felt funny to say. "What is?"

"City folk, eh?" The man smiled. "Basically it's a regular house party, just outside and we cook a bunch of burgers and dogs. And maybe crack open a few brewskies, well the kids entertain themselves. A great way to meet the neighbors. Name's John Smith by the way."

"Okay?" Kaneki thought it over, he knew Hide might like that anyway. "I am Kaneki. Kaneki Ken."

"Well, mr. Ken, I should get truck'n. The Misses might be getting worried." The man left.

"Barbie? Q?" Kaneki was still quite confused as he wandered back towards where his husband was sitting. Hasu was showing him this, in his words, really amazing fuzzy caterpillar he found.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's shaking?" Hide asked as Kaneki sat beside him.

"Barbie Q, what is?" Kaneki asked him. "Person asked to go to one."

"Oh, you were talking with a neighbor, huh?" Hide chuckled. "Good for you, Kaneki! A barbecue is just a get-together with friends. Like those office parties I took you to, but outside. Humans cook food and drink normally at them. Which neighbor were you talking to?"

"John." Kaneki said remembering the loud man. "John call Kaneki, mr. Ken."

"Oh..." Hide's expression darkened a little. "I mean we can go if you want. His wife is a nice woman."

"John, wrong?" Kaneki asked a bit worried. "I hurt John if mean to Hide..."

"Oh, no, you don't need to hurt Smith." Hide laughed. "He'd just not one of the most open-minded people out there. I met him sort of at the kids' parent-teacher conference before. He can be quite the grouch when it comes to more sensitive topics. I'm surprised he even talked to you, did you do something silly again?"

"Climb tree." Kaneki pointed at the bush. "Kite stuck."

"Ah." Hide smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is based on my own father. The man is very homophobic, he even judges TG as being gay just because of Shuu. (Yes, he reads my mangas when I leave them out or on my phone... I don't mind.). I told him those creepy scenes are for comedic effect, and Shuu is a deeper character than that. But, oh well. We at least both agree Hide would be the best drinking buddy to have around, since he looks like he won't be a depressive drunk and more of "let's party!" type.
> 
> Edit: Yes, I'm Canadian and once You get me typing or saying "Eh" it's hard to stop. It's like saying "hey?" or "yeah?".


	10. The Joys of Parenthood

The sun was steadily rising over the tree line. A few, fairly annoying, birds were singing. The kids were in the kitchen eating something before school, and Kaneki was doing his favorite morning activity. Laying on top of his husband and preventing him from getting up.

"Kaneki..." Hide sighed, the ghoul had him pinned and was snoring on his chest. Hide poked Kaneki's cheek. "I have to get dressed."

Kaneki grunted and nuzzled deeper into Hide's chest. He hated the morning, and noon, and evenings. Heck, he could sleep for twenty hours in one day and still feel like it's too early to get up. It was usually Hide who would drag his lazy butt out of bed. Either by his Kagune being still wrapped around his husband or Hide intentionally pulling him out by the leg. Other times it was the kids slamming open the door, wanting him to go somewhere with them or break up a dispute.

"Okay mister..." Hide moved his hand down to the base of Kaneki's Kagune and began lightly tickling it. The owner of the appendage began to squirm and swing it widely, before he rolled over. Hide got up and walked over to the dresser as Kaneki yawned as he watched half sitting up on the bed. "I've got a meeting after five today, so I'll be a little late. Make sure the kids don't eat all your delicious cooking!"

"Hmm..." Kaneki just lazily nodded. 

Since the triplets are natural half-ghouls, they can enjoy and eat human food. Not that they have too eat it everyday, but it doesn't mean they won't try. Kaneki was bored, well Hide was at work and the kids started going to school. He was left alone at home aside from the few servants Hide had cleaning and watching the house. One day he picked up an old cook book and began reading it. A new female maid saw him reading it and asked if he'd like to learn how to cook. From then on he started to cook and bake well everyone was away.

"Moooom!" Uchū yelled opening the bedroom door. "Ran got, gum in Hasu's hair!"

"I did not!" Ran yelled. "Liar!"

"I saw you do it!" Uchū retorted as the snowy haired boy swiped at him with his Kagune.

"Hey, hey!" Hide grabbed Ran by the shoulder. "What did I say about fighting in the house?"

"I'm going to break something..." Ran grumbled retracting the tentacle. "But, he started it!"

"Well, I'm ending it." Hide shook his head. "Cos, Ran, go get ready for school. I'll drive you there today. I need to fix your brother's hair."

"Awesome! I call shotgun!" Ran said aloud and ran out of the room. 

"No fair!" Uchū ran after him. "You always get the front!"

"Hey, don't run in the house!" Hide called after them. He picked up his coat and walked over to Kaneki and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Kaneki yawned and watched him leave the room, before falling back to sleep.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Hes asleep."

"Mom."

"Maybe we shouldn't wake him?"

"Why is your mom a guy?"

"A stop being a wet blanket."

"He just is."

"I know! Dad does this!"

Kaneki woke up with a start. He was dreaming that he was jumping over buildings in Tokyo, hunting down a rogue ghoul, when his leg got caught and he started falling. He sat up on the floor, a bit dazed.

"Hide?" He yawned rubbing his eyes. Four blurs stood in front of him. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. The blurs turned into, Uchū, Ran, and two unknown human children. Surprised, Kaneki hid is Kagune under the bed. "Who is?"

"Mom! This is Eric and Mack!" Ran introduced the two blond boys. "We wanted to know if they can sleep over tonight?"

"Please!" Uchū begged. "We promise we won't be loud."

"Ask Hide." Kaneki shrugged. He didn't make many of the decisions that involved humans coming into their home. Mostly since his interactions with them was limited to the park, Co-op store, and a human named Cindy that liked to talk to him whenever he left the house. Other than that he wouldn't know how to deal with them. "Parents know?"

"What's he saying?" One of the boys whispered to Uchū.

"He's asking if your parents will let you." Uchū whispered back.

"We'll have to call them, but they won't mind." The boy responded.

"Sweet!" Ran smiled. "Dad is a cool guy! He'll definitely let you sleep over!"

"Come on, let's go to my room!" Uchū said. "I got the new COD!"

The four ran out of the room, leaving Kaneki still shirtless and on the floor, Kagune hidden under the bed. He stood up and crack his back, before slowly retracting the twin purple appendages into his back. Feeling them squirm as they settled back into their respective sacs. Where the skin healed was the itchiest part, that bothered him the most about having them retracted. He sighed and got some clothing out of the dresser.

As he chose out his shirt, he found the god awful loud tourist shirt Hide picked up during a family trip to Hawaii three years ago. He insisted that it was both necessary to life and mankind that he buy that stupid shirt. He only wore it during the trip and it had been in their dresser since. Kaneki wondered if he'd miss it if it went... Missing. Then again, Hide would exactly at that moment would have a urge to wear that shirt, if Kaneki did get rid of it.

After getting dressed, Kaneki walked out to the kitchen to start some coffee. As he walked by the living room he spotted Hasu looking quite sad on the couch.

"Hasu hurt?" Kaneki asked sitting beside him worried.

"Mom... Am I a freak?" Hasu asked with a sniffle.

"No." Kaneki rubbed his back trying to sooth the child. "Why say?"

"Chad at school called me that..." Hasu leaned into him. "He said I was a freak that eats people and I should die..."

"No." Kaneki gave him a hug. "Hasu nice, no die. Coffee?"

"...Yeah..." Hasu nodded, and Kaneki got up to make some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, I've been so tired lately and my mind has been full of other things. But, this chapter I kind of modeled Kaneki's sleeping habits after my own. If I'm not working or have things to do, I'm only up for four hours a day max and the rest of the time I'm sleeping or napping. I love my sleep and I'm a vivid dreamer so it works out for my creativity... Sometimes I wish the day was 30 hours long not 23.4.


	11. Friends and Food (also Friends are not Food)

As supper time creeped up on the household, Ran, Uchū, and their friends moved their way downstairs. Hasu was reading a book, when the boys came down. They were chattering about making a fort and the latest games that Ran and Uchū had in their room. 

Hasu looked rather annoyed as he silently sipped on his coffee that his mom gave him.

Out of the triplets, Hasu didn't really like being social. He was overly shy and would quickly get overly embarrassed over things he said or has done in the past. He had an impressive memory compared to his brothers, leading Ran to call him a nerd or geek on occasion. He wasn't smarter than the others, just could remember everything that he did, saw, or heard almost instantly without thinking much on it. This was both good and bad. Great for his grades in school, horrible to forgetting embarrassing thoughts and actions he did in the past. For this reason he would isolate himself from others and usually hide behind books. Though sometimes, when his dad was home, he'd open up a little and stop being so conscious of his actions.

Ran on the other hand, was the rebellious one. Picking fights with kids at school, getting in trouble with his friends, he almost was caught showing off his Kagune at school. He was very proud of his ghoulish qualities and sometimes would try to start fights with other ghoul children that happened to be walking home. He'd cheat in gym class, as well. Calling on his impressive strength and speed. A few times Hide had to tell the coaches of the sports teams that Ran, couldn't sign up for medical reasons. Still didn't stop the gymnastics coach from requesting that all three triplets try out. It annoyed Hide even more that all three of the boys really enjoyed the activity and convinced Kaneki to sign the up. He didn't want to keep them from doing what they enjoyed, but at the same time it's not fair to the other children that his were just biologically designed to preform stunts like that naturally.

Finally Uchū was the explorer. He has an outgoing personality that attracts all sorts of people. It didn't matter if he knew the person or not, he always would go out of his way to say hi or strike up a conversation. He was in complete awe of everything the world had to offer him. He was also the first out of the three to find out they, unlike their mother, could eat human food. Like his father, Uchū is energetic and charismatic. Where he gets this energy is as much as a mystery to Kaneki, as Hide's ability keep up with the child. Though, Hide likes to tease that he must be a sixth ghoul. Uchū, was definitely a spitting image of his father's personality.

"What did you make this time mom?!" Uchū said excited. "Kare Raisu? Hayashi Raisu? Ochazuke, Yakizakana, and Korokke? Oh, how about Hambagu?!"

"Oooh, I love Hambagu!" Ran announced. "Especially the special ones we have on mom's birthday!"

"No." Kaneki smiled shaking his head. "Try, new today. Hide fish, brought a lot of Jack and Walleye. Have beer-battered Walleye, bean salad, sweet potato, and poppy seed bread."

"Cool, our dad caught a Pike once." One of the blond boys said. "Remember how slimy that was and how mom freaked out Mack?"

"Yeah, it was funny!" The other one giggled. "She was completely shocked that fish are still alive when you take them out of the water!"

"What are you going to eat tonight mom." Hasu asked Kaneki. "I don't really want to eat human food tonight... I-I get an upset stomach..."

"Upset stomach from human food?" One of the blond's asked confused.

"Yeah, Hasu gets farty!" Uchū giggled. "Once on his birthday we got him to eat an entire cake and he wouldn't stop farting for two days!"

"Hey! It was a day and a half!" Hasu pouted. "It just doesn't sit right with me..."

"Hasu, eat with Kaneki?" Kaneki asked. "Hide, be sad. Like eat with Hasu."

"I know dad likes to eat with us... It's just, I want something filling." Hasu sighed. "I wanna go hunting with you, mom. We don't have school tomorrow, please?"

"Okay." Kaneki smiled. "Hasu come. Kaneki eat tonight."

"Hunting at this hour?" The other boy asked. "It's the middle of night?! Are you crazy, what are trying to hunt? Owls?"

"...Food." That was the only answer Kaneki gave the boy as Hide walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my!" Hide acted shocked. "My lovely husband! He blessed me with two more already! Or am I that old to have grand-children?! Dear lord where the years have gone!"

"Hide!" Kaneki blushed. "Friends! Just friends!"

"Awe, shucks and here I was planning retirement..." Hide pretended to look disappointed. "Welp, kiddos what's shaking?"

"Dad can Eric and Mack stay over tonight?" Ran asked him. "Please, their parents are okay with it and mom said they can!"

"I donno, what if they are ninja assassins? Or space pirates!" Hide crossed his arms. "Gotta watch out for those... Always looking for that booty..."

"No, dad!" Uchū giggled. "They are just friends!"

"Well, if it's okay with your mother..." Hide smiled. "Then they are welcome anytime!"

"Cool dad!" Ran cheered. "I told you guys he was awesome!"

"Mmm, I smell something good! You were cooking again Kaneki?" Hide asked and Kaneki nodded. "Smells great honey! Hey you kids go dig in, I have to put away my coat."

The kids ran off into the dining room, well Kaneki and Hasu followed Hide to the entrance.

"Where are you two off to?" Hide asked. "You not joining us?"

"I'm going hunting with mom." Hasu said quietly.

"Awe, sweet-heat, did something happen?" Hide knelt down to Hasu's level. "You don't usually do this unless something is bothering you."

"I-I just had a bad day is all..." Hasu mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Make sure you wear your mask..." Hide handed the pink cat-like mask to his son. "And, no hunting the Carter family. I know he's mean, but you can't just go killing everything that rubs you wrong."

"But, dad he's a big fat jerk!" Hasu whinned. "I'd love to take him down a leg!"

"I said no. Mr. Carter has a lot to deal with right now. He doesn't need to deal with a dead or disabled son right now." Hide hushed him and got back up. "Be careful tonight. That new crime's unit has been snooping around this area since the last time you took Ran with you. You know the Clowns can only do so much to protect you. I don't want my lovely husband becoming a jail bird."

"Hide." Kaneki hmmed adjusting his lather half-mask. "Look like accident. No problem, blame bear."

"Just be careful." Hide kissed him on the forehead and ruffled Hasu's hair. "Oh, and remember. John's barbeque is tomorrow at one. Don't forget!"

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Kaneki... Kaneki... Kaneki!" Hide had been trying to wake the half-ghoul for an hour. He even dumped water on him. Kaneki had wrapped his Kagune around the bed's frame this time so Hide couldn't pull him off. Kaneki was literally a log in now wet underwear. "Fine I'll just have to get creative..."

Hide walked over to their closet and got out the guitar that he bought on a whim one time, but never committed to learning how to play. He got close to Kaneki's ear and began scraping the cords of the instrument. The half-ghoul screech and was now clinging to the ceiling.

"Come on, sleepy-head!" Hide called. "Are you going to stay up there all day or are we going to got to that barbecue?"

"... Hide..." Kaneki groaned. The human was wearing that ugly shirt he hated. He knew that Hide would do this. The moment he thought of throwing it way, his mate wears it. Maybe he was a mind-reader or Hide just did it to annoy him. Kaneki crawled down to the floor and got dressed.

A few minutes later they were ready to go. John only lived tow blocks away so they decided to walk.

"Ah, there he is!" John said to another guest as Kaneki and his family were let in the back by John's wife. "He's that chinese acrobat I was talking to you about."

"You mean the Nagachikas?" The guest questioned. "I believe they are from Japan, not China."

"They all look the same to me." John brushed him off and wave Kaneki over. "Hey bud, I was wondering when you'd show up! How's about a drink?"

"Uh, no drink." Kaneki passed on the beer John was handing him. "Not good."

"What? You on of those religious folk or your wife twisting your leg?" John laughed. "Come on, bud. We are all drink'n here. Let loose, no harm in just one."

"Just have water." Kaneki insisted. "Beer make sick."

"A lightweight, well I guess that's normal for china men." John chuckled. "You're a Canadian now! We'll slowly raise your tolerance soon enough friend. Anyway, let me introduce you. Ken, this Mike, Rick, and Glenn!"

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet ya."

Kaneki shook each of there hands.

"I was just telling them about that little stunt you did the other day." John continued. "We were guessing you were some kind of performer in the past or something."

"Kaneki, perform when small." Kaneki said thinking back on his days staring in many school plays up until University. "No, Kaneki work in CCG, Japan."

"That some kind of chinese FBI?" John asked interested. "You an old copper from there?"

"CCG, Japan." Kaneki tried to explain. "Work too danger for police."

"Ah, so like the CIA." One of the men pitched in. "Wow, and your man there is one of the toughest crime bosses around here. How did he corrupt a guy like you?"

"Hide, nice." Kaneki smiled. "No bad. Kaneki understand Hide work hard, for many people."

"As long as you're happy bud." The man chuckled. "Though I think it ain't too bad to catch a sugar daddy like that. I'd suck cock too if I knew the guy's gonna give me a slice of that cash pie. Shit dude, twenty, thirty million a year? The man's riding high on the dough."

"Hide good man." Kaneki responded. "Hide funny, good father, happy person. Kaneki love Hide very much. Not money."

"That's what I could say about my first wife." Another man laughed. "Then she stiffed me for a guy like that. Then I learned I loved money."

"Hey, baby." Hide said to Kaneki as he walked up behind him. "What crazy thing are you doing this time?"

"Hide!" Kaneki blushed, his husband was resting his head on his shoulder. "Hide. Talk with, John friends. Mike, Rick, Glenn."

"Ah, I remember you guys!" Hide smiled. "Ski Resort, Fernie Alpine. When we were drop snowboarding! You were the guys that we helped dig out of that avalanche. That was good trip."

"Yeah, thanks for that." One other the men nodded. "Our Ski-doos just couldn't make it."

"Happens a lot." Hide laughed. "We didn't expect people to be on that side of the mountain. I guess we are part to blame for starting that. Hey, at least you only got a few scrapes and a story to bring home!"

"Yeah, the wife didn't believe that one." The man chuckled along.

"Listen, babe, Amy's got a new apple pie recipe you might be interested in." Hide pointed over to a blond girl in cargo pants, who waved Kaneki over. "The other girls also got some other recipes you'd love."

"Uh? Okay." Kaneki nodded and walked over to the group of ladies.

"Okay, John, before you implode." Hide sighed.

"I told you faggot to stay away from our family." John growled. "You're nothing but, abominations that need to removed. You're sick and wrong."

"John, you did invite my husband and his family. Of course I would tag along." Hide crossed his arm. "Can you at least keep the skin-heading to yourself for once. Kaneki, doesn't need to be stressed out."

"If I knew he was a godless fudge-packer, I wouldn't have invited him." John snorted. "I don't need your kind corrupting my kids minds. Fuck'n couldn't even get the school to kick your little heathens out..."

"John, I'm not trying to start a fight with you." Hide rolled his eyes. "We are just trying to be good neighbors. I, for one would have turned this down, but Kaneki has been so withdrawn I'm happy he even decided to come. And for pete's sakes, keep the kids out of this. They are only ten years old, they don't need to be picked on by an adult, just because they have two fathers. We're not living in the fifties."

"Tsk, whatever fag." John spit and stormed off.

"Geez..." One of the guys sighed. "Sorry about that, eh? He's a downright prick sometimes."

"It's no problem." Hide chuckled. "I've met thousands of guys like him and I'll meet thousands more. Our situation confuses many that are stuck in the past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> And yes this is exactly how skin-headed bigots talk. I live with them. Just yesterday my mother asked me if I was a fag/dyke just because my brother told her what Yaoi was and that I liked it. Like F*ck, I'm in my twenties and me having only one fetish automatically makes me gay? I told her me liking guy on guy is the farthest I could be from being gay, women sexually turn me off even in straight porn... I then proceeded to yell/tell my brother not to say anything to our dad, because he threatened to disown me if he even thought that I was gay...


	12. Holiday Shenanigans

A few months passed, the family celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving. Kaneki's two favorite times of the year. Halloween, because he could comfortably walk around with his Kagune out, with out it irritating him just under the skin. And Thanksgiving was an entirely new concept he fell in love with two years after they had moved to Canada. It was just something about having two fall holidays that just filled him with joy, accompanied by how the pine forest smelled that surrounded their home. It reminded him of Hide's colnoge, just missing the hit of cinnamon, one of the few spices that didn't make him gag.

As the days grew shorter, the leaves shed from the birches, and the frost began to creep up at the windows, the family started to get ready for Christmas. The weeks went by, and the kids received chocolate advent calendars. Ran ate all of his chocolates once he received his on the first of December, and eventually got a hold of Hasu's calendar. Uchū hid his away to eat the chocolates one at a time the way the calendar was intended. Hide got the kids to write down Christmas lists, and booked the annual family trip to the mountains for snowboarding and skiing.

Christmas day, as usual was a blast. Friends they had met over the years, from traveling and also celebrated the holiday, either sent cards or had joined them for a Christmas party.   
Akira and Arima also sent the triplets gifts and a card. At some point they had gotten married, and had a young daughter of their own. Since the wedding happened in Japan and ghouls were still being executed on sight, the Nagachikas just sent them their gift through the mail. 

As for the remaining Qs, they also sent their best wishes to the family and a picture of the mountain of mint oreo cookies Kaneki would send to Urie and Mutsuki every year, after he discovered they existed. Apparently the two now curse Mr. Christie's name every December.

"That was a fun night!" Hide exclaimed flopping on the bed in Kaneki's and his private room. He just got off his snowsuit after they drove back to the lodge on their Skidoos. He smelt a little like gas, but it wasn't very powerful after he got his winter gear off.

"We are definitely going to come back next year! Those trails were beautiful! And that lake, wow, not even a log trapped on the surface!"

"Kaneki had fun too!" Kaneki said after peeling off his snowsuit. His Kagune stretching out after being cramped in a siting position for a few hours. It was quite audible well he cracked out all the kinks and the armor plates clicking together. "Kaneki, go shower, now."

"Maybe I should join you?" Hide joked from the bed.

"No, too small." Kaneki laughed. They had a nice room, but the bathroom that was attached could barely hold two normal people, let along a human and a Kakuja half-ghoul. Kaneki grabbed on of his bags and brought it in the tiny room with him.

"One of these day's I'm going to scrub and polish those beautiful scale's of your's." Hide commented as he watched Kaneki's two purple Kagune tails do a little flick as they swayed behind him as he removed his sweater. "Would you like that?"

"Kaneki, like." Kaneki nodded looking at the purple plates. He shook a little causing them to stretch out and rise a little, before they fell down with a soft click. It took awhile for him even after the left Japan to think of the armored scales being pretty. It might have been from the few years of him thinking he was a monster, or it was just because he was older and the plates had grown thicker & longer showing a more distinct spider lily-like design on the shell. Whichever the case, he always would blush a little when someone that seen them, called them pretty.

An hour later and Kaneki re-opened the door to the bathroom.

"Wow..." Hide looked over from the bed. He was catching up on a book he ad brought, when the half-ghoul appeared in the door-way wearing a red, white rabbit fur lined babydoll short nightgown. Kaneki had a light blush on his face at the response as he walked over and straddled Hide's hips. He gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hide like?" Kaneki asked.

"Hide like." Hide responded as he flipped them over over so Kaneki was laying on his back. He kissed him again, this time with more passion. The half-ghoul embraced his mate as his tails trashed a bit in excitement over the kiss. He didn't even care that Hide still had the salty charred taste of pig guts, from the smokies he ate before leaving the party.

Just as Hide began peppering kisses down Kaneki's neck, a knock was heard at the door. They both froze hopping being silent would make whoever was at the door leave, thinking they were still out. A few seconds passed as they began to relax again, then another knock that was louder and the locked door knob shook.

"M-Mom?" A muffled sob could be heard from the other side of the door. "Mom, are you there?"

"Your mother's here." Hide sighed as he got off of Kaneki and the bed, redoing his pants. Kaneki sat up after read adjusting his nightgown. Hide opened the door, to find Ran, red eyed and visibly shaken. A few police officers were standing a few feet behind him, hands on their guns. As well as a few on lookers. "W-what's going on? Ran did something happen to your brothers?"

"N-no." Ran sniffed.

"Sir, we found your... Son, threatening to assault a guest." One of the officers dared to approach. "W-we don't know what the hell you people are, but you're being detained!"

"Hide?" Kaneki walked up beside him, quickly retracting his Kagune and melting his mask, when he could see the blurry image of humans standing in the distance."

"Uh, um, honey... I-It seems we are going to have another late night trip..." Hide's heart was pounding again, he never was good at dealing with human police officers, usually he had his legal team of bodyguards deal with anything that dealt with the law.

Being confronted directly was a whole different experience, one he hadn't had since he was caught speeding right after getting his licence as a kid.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The family spent almost two weeks in a heavily guarded jail cell, before Hide was able to get his legal team to let them out and return home. This lead to Hide being in and out of court throughout both new years. But, after paying a few people off and a little persuasion, the case was dismissed and their family's "irregularities" were claimed to be a rare medical condition. They ended up counter suing for false imprisonment and discrimination over a physical disability. They won the $50,000 lawsuit.

Ran, Hasu, and Uchū were reminded by both their parents on why it was important that they keep it a secret that they are ghouls. Which, involved having their electronics taken away and having a curfew set up. It would be a few more days before everything blew over, anyways.

"I'm surprised they didn't televise the whole thing!" Hide said into his cell. "... Yeah, I'm glad not took photos of him. The kid's been through a lot... Thank you, Jerry, your team's fast. I didn't want doctors to be brought into this... Yep, thanks. Saturday. Got it. See ya."

"Good?" Kaneki asked looking up from from his book. "No trouble?"

"Yeah, Jerry's got everything covered." Hide smiled sitting down beside Kaneki on the sofa, letting the half-ghoul lean on him. "A few loose ends, here, and there, but he's going to take care of it. Boy this is been stressful."

"Hmm?" Kaneki cuddle up closer and gave Hide a peck on the cheek.

"Yes..?" Hide looked back into Kaneki's half-lidded eyes. The half-ghoul nuzzling into the crook of his mate's neck. "Aren't you a frisky little kitty..."

"Meow." Kaneki teased with a purr, moving to be on top of Hide.

"H-hey, what if the kids come in?" Hide stammered a bit as Kaneki's hand found it's way up his shirt.

"At Cliff." Kaneki hummed as he continued his exploration. "Sleep there night..."

"Well... Isn't that... Convenient..." Hide breathed as Kaneki was slowly taking off their clothing. The house was pretty much empty, aside of a few maids, who removed themselves quietly if they walked in. Kaneki gave Hide little love bites that bled little droplets on his slightly tanned skin. It was the dead of winter and the man still retained a light tan. Kaneki on the other hand was a pale porcelain in comparison, being nocturnal and avoiding the actual sun, seemingly took it's toll. Though Hide didn't mind, in his eyes Kaneki was still beautiful.

Kaneki slowly lapped up the blood, trying to resist the need to bite down and start devouring the sweet flesh. His body shivered along with Hide's, at every hushed moan. Hide made a motion to touch Kaneki back, but his hands were quickly trapped in the red Kagune, holding them above his head.

"Well, isn't... T-This, familiar..." Hide cooed into Kaneki's ear, as the half-ghoul purred deeply in excitement. "A-At, least we're on a soft comfy sofa now... Not a cold concrete sewer floor..."

"H-Hide..." Kaneki breathed, giving him a small lick on the jaw and then a deep kiss. His tails and Kagune ensuing Hide was not going to escape anytime soon. He was so, happy to be able to be with the most wonderful person in his whole life. A feeling that was mutually felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly steamy chapter for you. :P
> 
> If I wanted to I could write smut... So much smut... But, no... Kisa will remain cute for this Valentine's day! 
> 
> (I'll write something smutty in a different fanfiction if I feel like posting one!)


End file.
